


New Friendship

by slutforcavill



Category: Actor RPF, Gotham (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Drinking & Talking, Drug Use, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, Party, Talking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutforcavill/pseuds/slutforcavill
Summary: You have been invited to a friend of your friend's birthday party. Amidst all the strangers and your best friend visibly ignoring you, you decide to ditch her and sneak out of the party only to meet an unexpected guest of the same party.
Relationships: Cameron Monaghan/You
Kudos: 39





	New Friendship

You find yourself threading through the unknown crowd at a party at one of the poshest penthouse apartments in LA, your glass of untouched champagne in your hand. You definitely didn't wanna come. Your friend Chiara however would not listen to you. She thinks that it is good to make social connections and increase our social circle, especially at a party hosted by a friend of her friend where you can have a chance to meet few of the Hollywood's hottest celebrities. 

You look at the people in front of you. Yeah, they are definitely going crazy. The music is blasting through the speakers on full volume and a crazy bunch of the party guests are dancing to the beats, their drinks swaying in their hands. A round of pushing and punching through the rowdy crowd later, you finally find a secluded spot in the corner where you can stand without garnering much attention. 

You came to the party with Chiara. Only now, you find yourself all alone, standing in the middle of an unknown party with a drink in your hand but no friend to talk or dance with. You slide your hand into the pocket of your blue ripped skinny jeans and pull out your cell phone. Chiara must have called. You swipe the screen lock of your phone and let out a frustrated huff at the realization that you have no notification in your phone. 

You slide your phone back into your back pocket and squint your eyes towards the spiral staircase that is leading to the VIP section of the club. Chiara told you that it's a VIP party and you might get to see a few celebrities just hanging out in the VIP section. You see a few people up there, hot blondes mostly but not many people of recognition. 

"I'm so bored." 

You curl your lips into a perfect O and let out a huff, finally taking a sip of your untouched drink. You visibly relax as you feel the sweet tasting liquid burn at your throat for a second before rushing down your throat, settling into the pit of your stomach. Something prompts you to look up and scan your eyes through the crowd in front of you, your eyes finally fixating on a familiar silhouette wrapped in the arms of an unfamiliar boy in one of the darker corners of the dimly lit room. She seems to be enjoying herself, you think to yourself. 

She is latched onto the blond guy, his arm wrapped around her tiny waist, which only seems to look tinier in the black leather dress she shrunk herself into. He is holding Chiara by her bottom as they hungrily devour each other's mouths , ravishing each other. 

"Great. Even she found someone." 

You can't help but groan as a bitter tinge of disappointment hits you. You are a single 25 years old in the posh city of Los Angeles. Not that you are desperate to have a boyfriend. It just makes you feel lonely at times . 

You decide to go out and get some fresh air. Maybe probably hail a cab and get the fuck out of here. Neither were you lucky enough to land a date for tonight, nor did you have a major celebrity sighting, much to your dismay. You down your drink in one go and run your hand through your now frizzy (Y/H/C) hair as you make a dash towards the exit door of the party. Pushing and tugging through the crowds, you finally manage to make it outside in one piece. 

Throwing open a large glass door, you step out into an open hallway that leads to a private elevator straight out of this building. A few of the party guests are lingering around here, few of them making out in corners while the rest smoking their cigarettes just like you are about to.

You find youself one of the spots by the glass railing overlooking the entire city , tiny bright lights flickering and burning in front of your irises as you take in the beauty of your city. LA is really beautiful, especially at night. Good thing you decided to move to the US to pursue your higher studies, being back home in the (Y/C) doesn't feel as good as being in the States, especially LA. It is glamorous and makes you feel upbeat and extremely up to date in fashion. 

You slid your palm into your glimmering gold tote bag and pull out a box of cigarettes and a lighter. You pull out a stick and place it between your teeth, flicking the lighter over its end and letting it catch fire. You suck it inwardly and watch the end of the cigarette light up and fizzle as you take a drag of it and pull it off your lips, letting out an exhale. 

You let yourself be distracted for a quick second as you see someone approach you from the corner of your eye. The hallway is dimly lit so you are not able to clearly see the person.

"Do you have a light?" 

His voice is extremely husky with a tint of throatiness to it.

"Sure. Here ya go." You throw out your hand towards the husky voiced stranger and watch him as he lifts the lighter from your palm and leans across the railing next to you, staring into the vast horizon just like you are. He lights the cigarette that he is nipping between his lips and tosses you back the lighter muttering an almost inaudible thank you. 

You almost feel attacked by this sudden invasion of your comfortable solitude. Why isn't he moving away?  
You're pulled out of your throats when he speaks up again. 

"So what brings you out here? Not enjoying the party?" You catch yourself turning your head to look at the stranger next to you. You see a hint of a little red on top of his head. A red head. You bite your lip. Ed Sheeran maybe? Cute. Love his songs. Naw, why would a celebrity be out here mingling with a simple girl like me. I mean I'm definitely not ugly. I'm beautiful but not Hollywood model beautiful. I don't have a perfectly flat stomach. I'm a normal girl with my common woes of having cellulite. I have slightly bulky thighs and a round ass which is kinda desirable though. 

"I don't know honestly. I don't think such crowds are my cup of tea. What about you?"

You raise an eyebrow inquisitively. You watch him with curiousity as he shrugs his shoulders and takes a drag of his cigarette, inhaling his smoke. 

"I attend so many of such parties I am sick and tired of em." Wow, cocky much? You think to yourself. 

"Are you alone?"

"Nah, my buddies are inside. One of em is probably eating up the insides of a random chick's mouth."

You curve your lips into a smile and throw back a tiny laugh. 

"Yeah, mine too. She practically devoured that blond one by the bar." He lets out a throaty laugh in response to my words and I can't help shake the feeling that his voice is so familiar, like I've heard it before. 

"You never told me your name." Yes. Dumb of me. Wait, he didn't either. 

"I'm y/n." 

"That's a nice name. I'm Cameron." 

"Well I'm glad you showed up. I was thinking of hailing a cab and getting out of this place and probably curl up in bed." 

I feel his weight shift slightly as he leans against the railing placing his entire body weight against it, throwing his head out as he exhales the smoke from his cigarette. "Do you smoke up?" 

He raises an eyebrow curiously and shrug. I do but in a close circle of my friends. Isn't it kind of strange to smoke up with a complete stranger? Well I've never tried it before so how would I know. I'm just too comfortable in my own skin to try something new. 

"Yep. Are you asking me to join you for a joint?"

"Hey no pressure. Only if you want to. I have some hash in my car. We could roll up a joint." 

You sigh and take a last drag of your cigarette and fizz it out by a corner in the wall that is already blackened out by the others having done the same thing. You slide the butt of the used cigarette into your tote bag and grab your cherry flavoured mouth freshener spray and spray some into your mouth. "Sure. Lead the way Cameron." 

You think he smiles under the dimly lit lighting of the hallway and steps away from you. He starts walking towards the elevator and you quietly follow him, tapping your fingers nervously against each other. This is how they meet strangers in movies right? And many of these movies have a happy ending. God knows he might be the "one" for me. Shut up Y/N. You inwardly cringe at your thoughts and scold yourself. 

He presses the elevator button and you both cock your heads up to check the floor the elevator is on. Within the next five seconds or so, the elevator pings open with a whoosh and Cameron steps in, his back facing you. You follow and position yourself just beside him, now facing the closing elevator door. 

"So, Cameron.." You stop in your tracks,your eyes bobbing out in surprise. You feel your heart stop when you realize the guy you have been talking to for the past fifteen minutes or so is none other than Cameron Monaghan. Oh my God. It was only last year you had a massive crush on Jerome Valeska. You can see his lips curve into a delicious smirk as he sees your expressions. Probably I look like one of the stupid fangirls right now. You think to yourself. 

"I'm sorry about this. I should have told you. I'm sorry if I freaked you out."

Say something you dumb fucker. 

"No. I would have definitely freaked out and probably jumped you like. I'm blabbering I'm sorry. You're the Cameron Monaghan." 

He smiles and lets his hand wander through his ginger locks. Despite running his hand through his air, you note that one strand keeps falling out over his forehead, just above his right eye.

"You know. It felt kind of fresh. Not being recognised. Not being jumped by horny gigglish drunk girls pouncing on you like you're fresh meat in market."

"I thought you would love it. Perks of being famous?" You raise an eyebrow , pulling your gaze away from him as the elevator opens up in the basement parking lot of the building. 

You step out of the elevator first. Cameron follows you and you look at him with a confused look,not sure where to go. You stiffen suddenly as you feel him place his hand on your lower back gently as he guides you to where his car is parked. 

"Not really. It gets boring after a while. It's fun in the beginning. All the glamour. I love my fans. Definitely. But I love these moments when I feel unrecognised and like a normal guy." 

He is a gentleman as he pulls out the passenger side car door for you and you scoot in timidly. He then shuts the door softly and makes his way to the driver's side, sliding himself down next to you gracefully. He turns one of the dimmer overhead lights on. 

"You okay with the lights?"

"Yep." You say, popping out the p with your lips.

He slides open the storage cabin in front of him and pulls out a tiny packet of weed. 

"You roll?"

"Sure." He hands me the weed and asks me to remove the seeds and the unneeded stuff from it while he pulls out a rolling paper, neatly rolling it into a perfect roll. 

"Aren't you going out with Peyton List?" 

He stiffens and raises an eyebrow, looking up at you but his adept hands continue to work on the paper. Fuck I messed up. That is not the question you should ask a stranger, definitely not a stranger who is a freaking celebrity. He will probably throw me out of his car and I will end up making a fool of myself. He doesn't. 

You notice him shrug his shoulders and part his lips to say something, only he doesn't. 

"Ended things a few days back. We drifted apart."

"I'm sorry for your break up and for the prying."

He nods and smiles a bit. You hand him the stuff but he doesn't take it. He instead flicks out a cigarette and hands it over to you. You take it and bite the insides of your cheeks since you usually take your joint with green tea leaves. Just a weird little habit of yours but it is really good. 

"Cameron, do you mind if I use green tea bag instead?" 

"You carry green tea bags with ya?" He asks you cheekily and you nod. 

"Yep." You nod proudly and start fishing for your tea bag in your tote. 

"That thing sure carries a lot of stuff." He chuckles as you pull out a tea bag and rip it open using your teeth.  
You mix the weed expertly with the tea leaves and stuff it into the roll prepared by Cameron. You raise your joint in the air and huff in appreciation as it came out really good. 

"You're good at that." He just winks at you, making your cheeks turn bright crimson. I'm good at many things. If you would just ask. Your mind won't stop thinking. 

From the corner of your eye, you see Cameron's hand creep up to the stereo and turn it on, the music and the beats flowing through your ears, drowning you. He then places the joint between his lips and uses a lighter to light it. He then takes two drags and passes the joint over to you , his head resting against the back rest of the car seat. You take the joint and place it between your lips, sucking in and inhaling the smoke and letting it out, the bitter sting of the weed hitting your throat urging you to cough. 

Four drags and your mind is already throbbing to the beats of the song in a good way. You're on a good high already. You start to loosen up around him as the joint hit you, making you move your arms and upper body to the beats of the song. You can already hear Cameron's voice singing along with the lyrics loud enough for you to hear. 

You and Cameron have almost smoked up an entire joint now and you are both as high as you could be. You could see that Cameron's eyes are bloodshot and his pupils dilated. Yours would be the same you suppose. Something inside you clenches. It suddenly dawns upon you that the night is almost over and your little sejour here as well. You smack yourself slightly on your face to sober up, earning a chuckle from an equally high Cameron. 

"I guess this is it, Mr. Monaghan. Thank you for being my saviour for the night." You bite your lip a little too hard unintentionally, drawing out a little blood. You place your hand on the car door and and are about to open the door and step out when you feel sturdy hands grab your arm and pull you towards him. 

You feel yourself jerked towards him in an awkward angle, your front almost in line of his view. You're wearing a leather jacket that is zipped up to the top . You feel his hands slide against your zipper and pull it lower, your cleavage coming into view. You have a small bird tattoo just on the dip of your breasts over your cleavage. You can see him eyeing your tattoo carefully, his mouth parting slightly and his slick tongue sliding out of it, running over his dry bottom lip. 

Just then, you feel your eyes roll back in your almost throbbing head as he presses his lips to yours, tugging at your lower lip with his teeth for further access. You gasp slightly and part your lips further, providing him with the permission and the access to your mouth. You can feel his slick tongue slide into your mouth and dance with your own tongue, making your heart beat faster than ever. Your mind is running crazy now, he ignited an altogether different kind of feeling in you, one that you had not experienced in a long time now.

He places his hands on either side of your face,pulling you closer. You reciprocate the movement and slide your arms around his neck as he pulls you with slight difficulty on top of him , your back resting against the steering wheel of the car. He keeps one hand locked around your waist while his other hand slides to the side of the car seat, pushing back the seat a little making it feel a little more spacious than before. You keep kissing him hungrily and he keeps kissing you back, momentarily pulling away and gasping for the breaths you lost. 

You feel your core throb with anticipation as the bulge in his jeans starts to get harder and more imminent, pressing against your throbbing entrance. 

"It's hot in here." You pant, your chest heaving up and down due to breathlessness. You're feeling extremely hot. Maybe because you're high. Or maybe because you can feel Cameron freaking Monaghan's erection pressed to your core making your toes tingle and your core ache. His hands slide up to the collar of your jacket and you feel him pull it off,sliding it over your arms and tossing it at the backseat. His fingers slide into your white tank top , his icy fingers trailing over the soft skin of your belly, making your core throb even harder than before. He seems to be feeling it as well since you feel his bulge that is pressing into you twitch with arousal. 

Within the next few seconds, the tank top is off and thrown at the back seat with your jacket. He rakes his hands hungrily over the bulge of your breasts and squeeze both your mountains with his hands, letting out a punctured moan and his cock twitches inside his pants, begging to be let out. 

"Take off the jeans." He commands in an almost low throaty growl. 

You comply. You slip up from top of him and slide into the passenger seat ,pulling out your jeans and letting it rest with the rest of your clothes. Within minutes, you're back in your original position, straddling his waist. You feel the clasps of your bra come off as he throws the bra away, your breasts popping out like pop corn in a microwave. His lips curl around your already hardened buds, sucking each one alternately. 

"Fuck.." He cusses.

You feel yourself grind against his erection over his pants, moaning as it slides up and down your cunt over the fabric acting as a barrier to them causing his breathing to hitch. Fuck, he is so hard. You are desperately fighting the urge to take him in your mouth and taste it. Fuck it. You groan in frustration and Cameron pulls back slightly, his eyebrow raised in concern. You arch your body towards the side of the car seat, struggling to find the knob to push it back further . You find it at the last moment and push his seat even back,making him lie back parallel to the car ceiling. 

You place your fingers over the button of his jeans only to pull it off and slide his jeans down his legs so that they are now resting over his ankles. His erection is massive, and the underwear he is wearing is struggling hard to contain it. "Spread your legs Cam." You bite the inside of your cheeks and scoot into what little place is left at the leg space of the car, fixing your face above his bulge, eyeing the mountain in front of you with your hungry eyes. Within minutes, you have his underwear pulled down to his ankles and his impressive length springs free, twitching up and down due to his arousal. He is bigger than you thought. 

Your fingers reach out and wrap around his length , slowly pumping him up and down before sliding down to cup his balls with your hands, tugging at them. He throws his head back and let's out a stiffled moan of pleasure. You give him one quick glance as you let out your tongue and give his entire length a quick lick, making him growl in anticipation. You are struggling to fit him entirely in your mouth due to his massive girth but suck him anyhow, saliva dripping down the side of your lips down your neck. The car is filled with the sound of your choked gags as he fills your mouth completely, you moving up and down against him. 

"Fuck. So fucking good." 

Your pussy is throbbing out of control underneath you, you can feel the moistness of your panties without even touching down there. For a quick second,you let go off his cock and let out a weak whimper. Cameron notices and pulls you up, placing you on his cock. 

"What do you want?" He asks,hungrily.

"I want you to fuck me right here." 

He grunts in approval and slaps your thigh indicating you to pull down your panties. You comply and slide off your panties, throwing it over the huge mountain of clothes in the backseat of the car. He slides his hand into the back pocket of his car and pulls out a condom,rolling it over his pulsating cock. You lift your hips and slowly slide into his erect penis, moaning loudly due to the intense pleasure shooting through your insides. 

"Turn around. Let me see that fat ass." He slaps your thigh and you quickly turn around so that you are facing the opposite side of him. You feel two fingers slide into your tight ass hole at the same time as he pushes his penis right into your throbbing vagina from below. 

You start jumping on his cock, your walls clenching around his slick dick as you feel him slide in and out of you. He on the other hand is enjoying the view from down there. You are looking beautiful riding his cock, your thick ass bouncing up and down, your butt cheeks slapping against his pelvic bone every time you come down on him.

His fingers grip you tight by your waist , his nails almost digging into your flesh, making you even more aroused. You are having this effect on him. Your close your eyes as you easily ride him right there in his car, your body gyrating against his cock in a perfect rhythm. You quicken your pace as you can feel your climax approach making your eyes roll back in your head. Fucking hell. His cock feels so good inside of me. You think.

He yanks at your hair hard ,making you turn back around to face him. His palms grab your bouncing breasts as you continue to move up and down on his cock, tugging at them and squeezing them as much as he can. 

"Y/N.." He grunts your name, digging his fingernails into your thighs. "FUCK" You curse obscenities as you feel your inner walls clench around his cock, making your toes curl as your orgasm finally hits you. The sweet pleasurable pain makes you whimper and teary eyed. "Don't stop." You look down at him and continue gyrating your tired hips against him,rocking his pelvis against yourself. Unconsciously, your fingers curl around his throat, but you make sure to keep the grip light. As if that was the extra push required , he let out a loud moan, cussing obscenities as his cock pulsates violently inside of you one last time and he falls prey to his climax. 

Shaking violently due to your high, you roll off him and curl into the passenger seat, laughing like crazy. He joins you in your laugh and tosses you your clothes. 

"That was something." You hear him say. 

It takes you longer to dress back than it took you to undress. 

"Shall I drop you back?" He glances at his watch only to realise it's too late for a girl to go back alone. 

"Nah. I'm gonna call myself a cab. Don't worry. Besides I think your friends are here." You point towards the elevator that just opened and three boys tumble towards your car, obviously drunk. 

"Thanks for asking though." You grab your tote and slide out of his car, it taking you a few minutes to stand straight on your legs as you adjust to standing after that session. 

"Goodnight, Y/N" You look back and watch Cameron drive away with a faint smile. That's it . Your night is over princess. You think to yourself. 


End file.
